Black Nights
by Extraho
Summary: Death Sentence Billy Darley is desperate to have Hume's head on a platter, but if he kills him, he will lose something more precious than revenge over his brother's murder.--I alway try to write something new, and i know this one haven't been done before.
1. Chapter 1

BNCH1

BNCH1

The night was black, but only because of the clouds. It was rarely this dark in the summer. Not even in Boston. He could feel the wind against his skin, even though the window was closed. He was sweating. He was nervous and scared.

Billy Darley and his gang had come after him after work yesterday and today he had called. He'd been in complete panic when he got home. He hadn't known that the almost-killer of his youngest son Lucas had been Billy Darleys baby brother. He thought he was just a worthless punk. Now he had a gang war on his hands.

Nick sighed and went to bed. Lying next to his peacefully sleeping wife, he envied her. He envied her for not having seen their sons throat slit. He hadn't told Brendan who had done it. He supposed it was for the best that the eighteen year old didn't know.

Across the hall Brendan lay in bed sleeping peacefully when he suddenly heard a gunshot and a loud crash. He heard yelling. His mother was screaming her heart out as someone dragged her down the stairs. Before he knew what was happening, his door was kicked down and someone grabbed him. He didn't fight. The guy was twice his size and was practically carrying him. There were five, maybe six by the sound of things.

In the sitting room his parents were on the floor, looking terrified. The man pushed him to the floor next to his mother. When his head stopped spinning he saw the men clearly. They all had their own personalised tribal tattoo's, just like…. Brendan's breath caught in his throat.

Billy came swaggering in from the kitchen with a bottle of beer in his hand. He was wearing black jeans and a red leather jacket. Brendan knew it wasn't his.

He didn't lift his gaze as he took a swipe and traced his thumb by the corner of his mouth to catch a stray drop of the amber liquid, he didn't have to.

Billy raised his gun to point at his father without even glancing around the room. His voice was raspy and quiet as he spoke.

"You have no idea of how much I want to blow you head off right now." he growled. Brendan felt fear tingling up his spine. "You have no idea of how much a want to kill her –" he cocked the gun towards Nick's wife who let out a loud whine. "- right now." he lit a cigarette and brought it to his lips. He inhaled slowly before exhaling the smoke as he spoke. "Coming here was easy –" the gang chuckled. "- but alas, we have a dilemma." The gang sobered up, wondering what the hell Billy was on about. "A big fucking problem." He sat down on the delicate looking chair, and it squeaked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm a bit heavy, I know, but don't worry." His tone light. "Well, you see; my – or rather – our problem. There are a few different solutions, listen; either I can kill you-" he pointed at Nick "and get revenge for you killing my baby-brother and I can let your wife live with the terrible knowledge that her husband was a murderer and your sons just couple of messed up balls of confusion. No.2, I could kill your wife, and have you suffer that way, or your son, eye for an eye all that shit, and let you deal with the pain of loosing a loved one." He sat back in the chair and it squeaked again. "I don't mind killing you, quite the opposite actually." Billy really enjoyed seeing them sweat.

"Now, for our problem; if I kill either of you, I will lose something very dear to me. Something more dear to me than seeing you dead." Billy got a mock thoughtful expression on his face.

"So what to do? I mean, I need to get back someone don't I?" suddenly he bounced from his chair, smirking in amusement as everyone jumped. "I have an idea! Let's kill Bones!" he said with a childish grin.

"Who's Bones?" Nick finally dared speak up.

"My father. None of this would have happened if not for that old bastard." Billy said casually, turning his back to the scared family. "The entire initiation shit was his idea, in a 'do it or I'll blow your head off' kind of way. Should we do that?" he asked Heco, who just shrugged.

"Nah…" Billy shook his head. "He's not worth the bullets it would take to work though those tractor tyres. I have a suggestion though-" he waved his gun like it was just a sheep of paper.

Heco had always thought that Billy was a bit like Jack Sparrow; cunning, terrifying and sometimes he seemed a bit unstable. He always had a plan.

"How about a compensation?"

"What?" Nick asked in surprise. "You want money?"

Billy blanched. "No, of course not. I got enough of that. I was thinking; a compensation of the more fleshy sort." His eyes flickered over at Brendan before they settled on Nick again. "Or I could just kill him." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm not giving you my son!" Nick snapped. Billy spun around and trained his gun on the older man.

"Watch your tone."

"I'm not giving you my son." He repeated in a more controlled voice.

"Of course not! I don't do human trade. I was thinking more in the sense of a loan. I mean, my apartment could use and accessory like him…." he said with a wolfish grin that made Brendan's mother want to throw up.

"Let's ask him shall we? Bodie, let him up, be nice."

Brendan got up from the floor and grit his teeth as Billy circled him. The older man stopped behind him and whispered in his ear.

"So what's it going to be, sweetheart?" Brendan shuddered as he felt the hot breath against his ear and the heat radiating from his body as Billy stepped up so close his chest brushed against his bare back.


	2. Chapter 2

BNCH2

_"So what's it going to be, sweetheart?" Brendan shuddered as he felt the hot breath against his ear and the heat radiating from his body as Billy stepped up so close his chest brushed against his bare back._

* * *

Brendan swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. Billy grinned and wrapped an arm around his waist, uncovering the top of a tattoo on his hip as his sleep pants slipped down a few centimetres. His eyes shone with amusement as he saw Nick's expression go from scared, to puzzled to angry.

"Go pack a bag for the boy." Billy said to Tommy, who was gone in a second. Billy spun the teen around and placed his hands on his hips, forcing him to press close. Before he could draw a breath Billy kissed him. It was hard and unyielding, just like him.

Brendan frowned and brought his hands up, laying them flat against the hard chest, pushing. The little power he had left in his body did nothing to budge the 6'2 man. He felt his lips being pried apart by a muscle as strong as the rest of the man. Brendan leaned back, but gained nothing but pressing their groins together, as he could tell Billy liked as he smirked against his lips. Eventually Brendan had to breathe, and Billy took advantage. Brendan gasped in surprise as lightning shot though his mouth and made the fine hair in his neck stand on edge.

His knees gave out, but Billy just wrapped his arms around him tighter, holding him up.

His mother looked like she was about to scream. She didn't know if she wanted to scream at Billy Darley for molesting her son, or for causing that fierce blush and dazed expression. For making her see what Lucas had told her for years.

Billy slipped off the red leather jacket and took off his black sweater, leaving him in his tee-shirt. He dropped the sweater on top of Brendan's head. It fell in place easily, reaching his upper thighs.

"Got it boss." Tommy said and held up the black Nike bag full of clothes. Bodie had his gun trained on the married couple as Billy slipped his jacket back on and led the dazed teen to the car.

"How come he's not making any trouble?" Dog wondered out loud.

"Encase you didn't notice-" Heco said. "Billy kind of fried his brain for a moment there." He caught the keys Billy threw at him.

"You're driving." He said and dived into the back seat, pulling Brendan in with him. The gang exchanged a few looks. Billy never sat in the back.

* * *

They chatted animatedly about something or the other, but they all fell silent as Brendan spoke.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" he snapped at Billy.

Amusement shone from Billy's eyes as he felt the tension rise in the car. Eventually he smirked. He picked up Brendans hand and kissed it.

"I know." He said and pulled the teen closer. Brendan huffed as he snuggled into his side, falling asleep in just a few minutes.

Brendan was still asleep when Heco pulled the car up by the apartment.

"You going to wake the kid up or what?" Spinky asked.

"Nope." Billy said and got out of the car. He dived back in to pick up the sleeping teen.

"Dude, I get that you took the kid to tick Hume off, but do you have to treat him like a princess?"

"I didn't take him to piss him off. I didn't have a clue of that the guy had a second son, let alone it was Brendan." He said and let the boy curl up in his arms with his head resting against his chest.

"You mean you know the kid?"

"Do you think I'd take a damn stranger to my flat?" He said and rolled his eyes as he headed to the lift. He wasn't about to carry the boy four floors.

* * *

Billy laid him down on the bed was smiled faintly as his lips parted in a sigh and he snuggled into the Billy-scented covers. Billy shed his own clothing quickly before he slipped into the bed. Brendan was only wearing Billy's sweater and sleep pants, so he didn't bother to take them off. He would have to make due with the skin-to-skin contact he could get by wrapping his arms around him.

Brendan opened his bleary eyes and looked around. His eyes settled on Billy, and he smiled sleepily.

"Go to sleep."

"They'll be here for me tomorrow. They think you've kidnapped me, you know."

"We'll have to show them that you're a willing hostage then." Billy leered. Brendan blushed and hid his face in Billy's chest.

"Don't tease me."

"I won't sweetheart. Go to sleep. I mean it this time. It's three in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

BNCH3

_Brendan opened his bleary eyes and looked around. His eyes settled on Billy, and he smiled sleepily._

_"Go to sleep."_

_"They'll be here for me tomorrow. They think you've kidnapped me, you know."_

_"We'll have to show them that you're a willing hostage then." Billy leered. Brendan blushed and hid his face in Billy's chest._

_"Don't tease me."_

_"I won't sweetheart. Go to sleep. I mean it this time. It's three in the morning._

* * *

When morning had passed and the sun was high on the skies, Billy was still in bed, leaning on the bedpost. His bed was probably the only nice thing in his apartment. It was pretty big, in dark wood and it had four posters that were handy when he felt like a little bondage and a headboard with tribal pattern carved into it. He had made that himself actually. He was quite good with knives, and not just for cutting up people either. The sheets were really soft. Nothing fancy, just plain washed out cotton sheets in solid colours because they were so damn comfortable.

He'd had a stint in his youth when he bought satin sheets. They were fancy and looked nice, but they were also slippery, sticky, tore easily and fucking cold. They just weren't worth the trouble.

Brendan had gotten hot during the night and taken off his clothes, so now Billy was enjoying the sight of his mark, a tribal tattoo curving along his hipbone and disappeared under the sheets at the swell of his bum.

Billy grinned evilly and nipped at his favourite curve of the tattoo. When Brendan had gotten the tattoo a month ago, Billy had been pouting for days because his tattoo artist – who was sworn not to tell the gang or anyone else for that matter– had seen the bite marks centred at that particular spot and promptly told Billy to get himself a rubber toy to chew on for the next couple of days.

Brendan loved the tattoo, Billy loved it more, because in addition to their traditional tribal patterns, a 'B' was nicely placed right on the inside of his hipbone. That was the part of the tattoo Billy had showed Nick Hume the night before. If only he knew that the 'B' did not stand for 'Brendan'.

Said boy whimpered in his sleep and pushed against Billy's touch. His smile broadened and his tongue darted out to lap up the tiny amount of sweat.

"Billy…" the teen murmured. Billy slicked his fingers with a few drops of lube, and slipped one into the tight heat. Brendan's sleep-fogged eyed snapped open as he gasped.

Billy could hear his door opening and slamming shut and Bodie calling a greeting. He didn't answer; instead he added another finger and stroked them past the little gland inside his boy, making him moan loudly. Billy just smirked as he heard the footfalls that had been approaching his bedroom halt, go back and turn on the TV.

* * *

He continued torturing him for nearly half an hour. By the time he heard Detective Wallis knocking on his door, saying she wanted to speak with Billy Darley, and Bodie had let her in and told her to take a seat because he might be a while, Breandan's skin was slick with sweat, he was shaking, his hands were clawing weakly at every part of Billy he could reach and he was pleading quietly for more, for anything. For Billy he was the perfect image of submission, of perfection.

For most people in this neighbourhood, the angry face of Billy Darley was starring in their nightmares and for his gang he was a leader and a fucking scary guy who they worked for.

For Brendan he was safety. Billy did indeed protect what was his, but there was little he set his claim on. Joe was a grown up man and no longer his to protect – he was dead anyway - but Brendan was his alone.

He didn't understand why the teen felt safe with him. He knew that his breed of men was nearly gone from the surface of the world. In simple terms he was the alpha of the pack, more to the point; the provider and protector. Billy _needed _someone to care for, spoil and dote upon; someone who needed him, to mark as his. Most wanted to be spoiled, lazy and cared for, but not Billy.

Brendan must have noticed what went though his lovers mind as he raised his head and kissed him, the rough chin scraping against his own smooth one. Billy took over the kiss quickly and kissed him possessively. He slid higher on his body, settling between the strong and hockey honed thighs. Brendan brought his legs up to cradle the heavy body, welcoming the weight. He continued to lick and nip at Billy's skin until the chosen spots were flushed red.

Billy leaned his head on Brendan's shoulder as he slowly began to push in. The teen mewled and wiggled underneath him, pouting slightly as he felt Billy smirk against his shoulder.

"Bastard…" he hissed. Billy would have laughed if he weren't so damn close to coming. It had been hard to hold back for so long, and then to have such wet and hot silky flesh wrapped around him was maddening.

Brendan usually loved being filled slowly. It had little to do with not being able to handle the pain, because Billy always prepared him well. He just loved the feeling of the slow thrusts opening him up, but right now he just wanted it hard and fast right from the start.

Billy grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head so Brendan wouldn't rip his skin to shreds in pure frustration. He started rocking his hips slowly going deeper with ever thrust. Brendan bit his lip and tried to push back, and pull Billy deeper using his legs, but alas it was of no use. His lover was set on tormenting him.

In the past he had loved Billy's raw strength; how he could just pick him up like he weighed nothing, more importantly; take him against the wall without dropping him. Right now it was…..debatable.

"Please…." Brendan whined and arched his back.

"Please what?" Billy murmured in his ear.

"Harder…"

"Now was that so hard?" he asked and pulled so only the very tip was still inside. He released his wrists and grabbed his hip. Brendan's eyes were black with lust and his face was flushed deeply. He was so beautiful.

Billy hissed as nails dug into his lower arms. Growling he thrust hard. Brendan whimpered brokenly and clung to the strong frame above him, as Billy set a steady and deep pace, steadily increasing until the younger man was incoherent.

Brendan scrambled for something to hold onto as he felt the heat in his body coiling, ready to burst. Billy felt the already tight walls start contracting around him but grit his teeth and thrust deeper, feeling himself hit the very top of the cavity. Brendan choked and came hard, convulsing powerfully around the large intrusion in his body. Billy bit into his lip and came as the strong muscles milked him.

Sighing contently, Brendan pulled Billy down on top of him – Billy for once not objecting – and enjoyed the heat radiating from his bowels. His body still twitched occasionally as he came down from his high. He giggled happily as Billy licked his neck.

"Stop…" he laughed and wiggled joyfully.

Billy huffed and pinned him to the bed. "Taste good…" he said continued his pre-breakfast. He was interrupted by rising voices in the living room.

"Guests?"

Billy blinked and listened. Who..? "Bodie and….Wallis?" he had at some point registered that they had come into his apartment, but he'd obviously been too far gone to actually take in the fact that someone was in his flat.

"Shower before breakfast?" Brendan just nodded. Billy gave a final lick before he carefully pulled out, but Brendan still winched slightly. Billy frowned as he saw the pink tinged liquid seeping from the teen.

"I'm sorry." He murmured in his raspy voice and kissed his belly, a few inches below the navel.

"I'm okay, just a bit sore." Billy nodded and rolled off.

"You okay standing up?" he asked worriedly. Brendan swung his legs onto the floor and stood up, only to have his legs give out. Billy caught him before he hit the floor. "Apparently not." He said and lifted him up and carried him to the shower. He turned the knobs and let the water heat up before he stepped under the spray and pulled Brendan with him.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

BNCH4

_"I'm sorry." He murmured in his raspy voice and kissed his belly, a few inches below the navel._

_"I'm okay, just a bit sore." Billy nodded and rolled off._

_"You okay standing up?" he asked worriedly. Brendan swung his legs onto the floor and stood up, only to have his legs give out. Billy caught him before he hit the floor. "Apparently not." He said and lifted him up and carried him to the shower. He turned the knobs and let the water heat up before he stepped under the spray and pulled Brendan with him._

* * *

For some reason he actually had a shampoo. Why he had it he didn't really know, since he had shaved his hair off quite some time ago, but alas it was there, and right now it was useful.

Brendan was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed so not to let water run into his eyes and enjoying the hot water. Billy washed himself off quickly and the he started on Brendan.

"Wha-?"

"Shhh, just enjoy it. I won't do it all that often." He said as his fingers worked the shower-gel into bubbly foam on his skin, washing off sweat, salvia and the blood tinted seed on his thighs. In the end they just stood under the hot spray for a few minutes, kissing.

Brendan liked this affectionate side of Billy. He wasn't normally like this, but the loss of his little brother had triggered his over-protective instincts, and Brendan knew he was the only one who he could take it out on, not that he minded. It had lasted for well over a week now. Normally, when something bad happened or someone got shot, it just lasted a day or two. He was well aware of that Billy was not a cuddly guy, and he was glad for that in the long run. Brendan felt he would be smothered if Billy insisted on carrying him everywhere instead of just waking him up, but it was nice once in a while. Besides, he got to return the favour whenever he'd had a bad run-in with Bones. Brendan had never met they guy, didn't really want to either.

Billy would jam up for a few hours and pretend he was fine, and then be completely impossible to deal with as he threw his tantrum while Brendan watched and listened. Then came that kind of intense sex that left him completely boneless. Billy was always quiet after this point. He would just curl up with Brendan and let the gentle fingertips stroking the back of his neck sooth away the hurt of his fathers words. He supposed he'd had a couple of run-ins with Bones this week already, judging by the amorous behaviour.

* * *

"You bag is still in the car." Billy said "just wear some of mine – I'll bring it up later…" Brendan who had been standing with his chin resting on Billy's shoulder peered up at him. Billy feverishly avoided his lovers' dark eyes, but sighed heavily as laughter started bubbling from the teen's chest. He was busted.

Amusement was shining from the brown eyes as he stretched up to kiss him. "All yours," he said and let a hand slip from around his neck to his chest. "And only mine."

Billy got a sheepish expression on his face that looked completely out of place in the sharp-featured bone structure. He wrapped his arms tighter around the boy possessively. "All mine." He said and butted his nose against his cheek. "And only yours."

Billy dried off quickly and pulled on a pair of boxers and some jeans. "You just help yourself to anything and everything, 'kay? I think that detective lady is here, so act like you own the place."

Brendan nodded and continued rubbing his hair dry. His parents were probably scared to death for him. though, his father had killed Billy's little brother, so he didn't feel like talking to him at the moment Neither he nor Billy – his boyfriend –secret boyfriend as far as their families were concerned – had not connected the dots. Billy's little brother had slit Brendan's little brother's throat, but was still alive. Brendans father had killed Billy's little brother.

It was a lot to come to grips with, yet, the fact that Billy had spared his parents just because he didn't want to lose Brendan warmed him. In a gang community, blood revenge was just how things were done. Lucas wasn't dead, so Joe should not have been either, but alas he was. By street law Billy had the reserved rights on his fathers head – his mother's by proxy, even him or Lucas.

He was well aware of that the severity of the situation had not hit him yet, but he was glad Billy cared more for him than he did for seeing his brother avenged, because Brendan would have left him if he killed his family. It was not even a matter of discussion. He loved him dearly, but there was a limit to what he could take.

* * *

"Hey Bodie. Who's you friend? Detective…Wallis was it?" Billy greeted as he entered the living room. His jeans was hanging low on his hips and he wrestled on a long sleeve black sweater was he walked. "You know, it's awfully rude to just turn walk into someone's flat."

"I wasn't trying to be polite." Wallis said.

"I wasn't talking to you. You knocked on the door, remember. I could hear you even if I was a bit busy."

Bodie snorted loudly and Wallis blushed.

"Throw your skirt out Billy, we need to talk." Wallis said.

"You're the only skirt in here sweetiepie." Billy grinned and lit up a smoke. Wallis was loosing her temper quickly.

"Kidnapping a minor, Darley. You'll be locked up for a long time!" she partially yelled.

"I didn't kidnap anyone." Billy said with an innocent face.

"The Humes called me in hysterics in the middle of the night telling me that Billy Darley and his gang shot up their house, threatened to kill them and kidnapped their eldest son; Brendan Nicholas Hume!"

Billy shook his head and poured himself a glass of milk and snatched a couple of croissants from the counter. Bodie must have brought them. His brother in all but blood had a love for baked stuff. Personally Billy thought he was crushing on the girl working there.

He sat down in his couch and propped his feet up on the table. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to find that boy – even if he isn't here Darley, and when I do, you will be smoke!"

Billy wasn't even looking at her. Brendan had padded into the living room and on into the kitchen. He was wearing a clean pair of Billy's plain washed out jeans and a thin cotton sweater. They were much too big for him as they pooled at his feet and wrists. Billy ginned smugly. His boy was so…cute.

Detective Wallis didn't turn around as she probably thought it was just some girl who had spent the night with the notorious gang lord. Brendan did just what Billy had told him to, and acted as if he owned the place.

"I never said he wasn't here, I just said he wasn't here by force."

"Darley…" she warned.

The teen ignored the black woman and walked right past her and carefully, curled up against Billy's side, mindful of his sensitive body. He pulled at Billy's wrist, steering his hand – and the croissant – towards his mouth and took a bite.

Bodie had a disbelieving look on his face, Wallis was shocked and Billy? Billy was nothing, he was used to Brendan stealing bits of his food by now.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

BNCH5

_The teen ignored the black woman and walked right past her and carefully, curled up against Billy's side, mindful of his sensitive body. He pulled at Billy's wrist, steering his hand – and the croissant – towards his mouth and took a bite._

_Bodie had a disbelieving look on his face, Wallis was shocked and Billy? Billy was nothing, he was used to Brendan stealing bits of his food by now._

* * *

Brendan glanced up at Billy's smug expression and then at the detective still staring at him.

"Hey." He said simply and relieved Billy of his glass of milk and handed him the coffee he had brought from the kitchen.

Detective Wallis' eyes narrowed. "You seem awfully comfortable there."

Brendan nodded. "I am."

Wallis sighed. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Your parents are worried sick!"

"Why?"

"You've been kidnapped, if you haven't noticed." She said.

"Do you want to be alone for this chat, or…? You don't want me influencing his answers and all that shit." Billy piped up.

"That would be nice." Wallis said. Billy nodded took his arm off of Brendan's shoulders. Before he left the apartment he bent down and kissed the teen soundly, making him gasp. When Billy was satisfied with the shade of pink in his cheeks he made a satisfied sound deep in his throat and rubbed their noses.

"I'll be right outside." Brendan nodded and watched Billy's retreating back until the door closed before he turned to Wallis.

"Start talking." He said.

"How did you meet William Darley?"

Brendan smiled. "Billy used to play hockey and our coach held him in high regards. He didn't talk of him often, but when he did, everyone would be quiet." Brendan sighed and leaned back on the sofa, picturing the day. "It was about a week after I told my friends I was bi – two years ago. Most didn't mind, but some would taunt me whenever I took a heavy tackle to the ice. The coach ripped them for it, so they started doing it during the games. My dad wasn't there that night, he had a meeting." He took a sip of the glass of milk.

"The coach told us the Billy was in the crowd, and that we should do our best. I scored ten goals, more than anyone else, but we still lost, and they still made snide remarks. Billy came down and talked to the team. I was getting my wrist taped up so I wasn't with them. We had finished showering and packing up our things when one of the guys started making real trouble. He was a lot bigger than me, and would have crushed me flat…"

* * *

"How'd it go?" Billy asked with a smirk as Wallis came down the stairs. He was sitting on the hood of a police-car chatting with a couple of the officers.

"Why didn't you kill those two officers last night Darley?" she asked angrily.

Billy's crows cocked in surprise, then he laughed. "I'll give it to you for being direct." He shook his head and lit up another smoke. "Don't kill unless I have to. Don't shoot a cop if I can avoid it – brings attention of the unwanted kind."

"I can't get you for anything can I?" she sighed.

"You're a good detective Wallis, but you're surrounded by cops who wouldn't find tits in a strip joint, so no, you wont get me for anything, anytime soon."

"I can't force Brendan to leave, as he seems to be here of his own free will, but if you hurt a hair on his head, I will take you down!" she hissed and got in her car. Billy jumped off the hood as she started her car and watched it drive off.

* * *

Detective Wallis drove directly to the Humes. She stopped the car just outside the house. Sighing deeply for the hundredth time that day, she pulled forth the tape recorder and rewound it, making it ready to play. Then she unhooked the tiny video camera on her hip and rewound it as well. They hadn't spotted it because it looked just like a mobile phone in a holster.

Taking a deep breath, she walked up towards the front door, wondering how to break the news of that their son was sleeping – and a whole lot more – with the enemy, and had been for a long time.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

BNCH6

_Taking a deep breath, she walked up towards the front door, wondering how to break the news of that their son was sleeping – and a whole lot more – with the enemy, and had been for a long time._

* * *

"What is this? Jessica asked as she picked up the strange looking camera.

"It's a video camera."

"I though you went there to get our son back!" Nick said. "Not video tape him."

"I went to visit Billy Darley to give him a chance to give him back without trouble…"

"Obviously there was trouble since Brendan is not here."

"Yes, there was trouble, but not from Darley. He was quite accommodating actually. It was Brendan that was the problem. He seemed to like it there quite well."

She connected the camera to the tv and pressed 'play'. At the same time she turned on the tape recorder, so that what they said could be heard.

* * *

"_Who are you?" the black man in the door asked. He had tribal tattoos in his face. _

"_I need to speak to Billy Darley. I was told this was his flat."_

"_It is, and you still haven't answered my question."_

"_Detective Wallis, Boston PD." She said and flashed her badge. _

_The man rolled his eyes and stepped away from the door. "Come on in. Detective Wallis." He picked up the remote control and pointed it at the Tv._

"_Where is he?"_

"_He's a bit busy, as you probably can tell." He turned off the sound of the TV to reveal Billy's growls and the more feminine yelps of pleasure. _

"_Right, so…you are?"_

"_Bodie."_

* * *

"Should I fast forward until Darley come out?" Wallis asked. Nick nodded.

"Yeah."

* * *

_Biily Darley walked into the room. His black jeans hung low on his hips. He and scratched and nail marks on his sides along with welts from were the skin did not break. He put on a shirt as he walked._

"_Hey Bodie. Who's you friend? Detective…Wallis was it?" _

"_You know, it's awfully rude to just turn walk into someone's flat."_

"_I wasn't trying to be polite." Wallis said. _

"_I wasn't talking to you. You knocked on the door, remember. I could hear you even if I was a bit busy." _

_Bodie snorted loudly.  
_

"_Throw your skirt out Billy, we need to talk." Wallis said. _

"_You're the only skirt in here sweetiepie." Billy grinned and lit up a smoke. _

"_Kidnapping a minor, Darley. You'll be locked up for a long time!" she partially yelled. _

"_I didn't kidnap anyone." Billy said with an innocent face. _

"_The Humes called me in hysterics in the middle of the night telling me that Billy Darley and his gang shot up their house, threatened to kill them and kidnapped their eldest son; Brendan Nicholas Hume!"_

_Billy shook his head and poured himself a glass of milk and snatched a couple of croissants from the counter. He sat down in his couch and propped his feet up on the table. "So what are you going to do about it?"_

"_I'm going to find that boy – even if he isn't here Darley, and when I do, you will be smoke!"_

_Billy wasn't even looking at her. _

"_I never said he wasn't here, I just said he wasn't here by force." _

"_Darley…" she warned. _

_Brendan came into view and curled up against Billy's side, mindful of his sensitive body. He pulled at Billy's wrist, steering his hand – and the croissant – towards his mouth and took a bite._

* * *

"Those are not his clothes." Jessica said. Nick didn't say anything as he watched the domestic scene.

* * *

_Brendan glanced up at Billy's smug expression and then at the detective still staring at him. _

"_Hey." He said simply and relieved Billy of his glass of milk and handed him the cup of coffee _

"_You seem awfully comfortable there." _

_Brendan nodded. "I am." _

_Wallis sighed. "We need to talk."_

"_About what?"_

"_Your parents are worried sick!"_

"_Why?"_

"_You've been kidnapped, if you haven't noticed." She said. _

"_Do you want to be alone for this chat, or…? You don't want me influencing his answers and all that shit." Billy piped up. _

"_That would be nice." Wallis said. Billy nodded too his arm off of Brendan's shoulders. Before he left the apartment he bent down and kissed the teen soundly, making him gasp. When Billy was satisfied with the shade of pink in his cheeks he made a satisfied sound deep in his throat and rubbed their noses. _

"_I'll be right outside." Brendan nodded and watched Billy's retreating back until the door closed before he turned to Wallis. _

"_Start talking." He said. _

"_How did you meet William Darley?"_

_Brendan smiled. "Billy used to play hockey and our coach held him in high regards. He didn't talk of him often, but when he did, everyone would be quiet." Brendan sighed and leaned back on the sofa, picturing the day. "It was about a week after I told my friends I was bi – two years ago. Most didn't mind, but some would taunt me whenever I took a heavy tackle to the ice. The coach ripped them for it, so they started doing it during the games. My dad wasn't there that night, he had a meeting." He took a sip of the glass of milk. _

"_The coach told us the Billy was in the crowd, and that we should do our best. I scored ten goals, more than anyone else, but we still lost, and they still made snide remarks. Billy came down and talked to the team. I was getting my wrist taped up so I wasn't with them. We had finished showering and packing up our things when one of the guys started making real trouble. He was a lot bigger than me, and would have crushed me flat…"_

* * *

  


* * *

  


"_Hey." Billy greeted. He was standing leaning against the frame of the door. "Trouble?" _

"_Nah. We've just got ourselves a shirt-lifter." The bigger boy sneered. _

"_Really? And what are you going to do about it?"_

"_Set his straight." The boy laughed at his own pun. _

_Billy chuckled to, but in a cold and humourless way. "Well, I think your 'straightening out will have to wait, because we got dinner reservations in half an hour and I promised his parents I'd have him home by midnight." He said casually. "Pack up you stuff Brendan." _

_Brendan nodded and threw his things into his bag, not bothering to sort them out. As he was about to leave, Billy took his bag and hooked it over his shoulder, carrying it for him. The team was quiet as they left. _

"_You okay kid?" he asked as they walked down the hall. _

"_Yeah –" he saw Billy's disbelieving expression. "A bit shaky, but I'll be fine."_

"_Your 'friends' are coming." Billy said and pushed him against the wall and kissed him deeply. Brendan squeaked in surprise, opening his mouth. Billy took the opportunity and sucked on the hot tongue. Brendan whimpered under the onslaught of the bigger man, and the sensations shooting from his lips and tongue to the rest of his body. _

_When they broke apart, although reluctantly, Billy had a slight flush on his face. They could hear voiced just around the bend of the corridor. _

"_Fuck! He wasn't just being nice. They are really together. Did you see how he sucked his soul out?" _

"_Yeah, let's tell the others."_

_Billy stepped away from the teen as the others retreated.. "I think I owe you a dinner." Billy said and took his hand._

* * *

"_He took me to dinner and we talked a lot." Brendan said. "We met again later and we became great friends. We even played hockey. He taught me a few dirty, but legal tackles. It took a few months before we got together for real."_

"_Did he ever take you to the Four Roses?" Wallis asked. _

_Brendan shook his head. "He said he didn't want to mix me up in that community before I could hold my own, or if he could not avoid it any longer."_

"_When did you start having sex?" _

_Brendan flushed and ducked his head. "Right…Direct much? We fooled around for a while...y'know, just kissing and light stuff. He never pressed me further than I wanted to go."_

"_I meant the actual sex."_

"_Just a few months back…" he turned his head away to hide his blush. _

"_Did you bleed?"_

"_What has that got to do with anything?"_

"_Did he hurt you during coupling? Did he use lubrication…?"_

"_No, not intentionally, and yes, we did.."_

"_What do you mean 'not intentionally'?" _

"_It means, that my first time did hurt, and yes, I did bleed, but he isn't exactly a small guy – so I tore!" he snapped._

"_Did you tear this morning?"_

"_Only slightly."_

"_Is he ever forceful or insistent?"_

"_No."_

"_Have you ever said no to him?"_

"_Yeah, called him an asshole last night too. Still alive." Brendan said. He was getting annoyed now. _

"_Has he ever hit you?"_

"_NO!" _

"_So he's always just a walk in the park then is he? No bad moods or bouts of violence?" she said sarcastically.  
_

"_Of course he's got bad moods, but he takes it out on the boxing bag, not me." He said nodding towards the battered boxing-bag hanging from the ceiling. _

"_When does this tend to happen?"_

"_When someone fucks up usually."_

"_Is he always as affectionate as he is now?"_

"_No." Brendan sighed. "He gets a bit over-protective when bad stuff happens. It lasts for a few days, then he's back to normal."_

"_Is this a serious relationship? I mean – not just some adventure with the older, dangerous guy?"_

"_It's for real. Was there anything else?"_

"_No I think I'm good. I'll say hi to your parents."_

"_You do that."_

"_Why don't you want to go back home?"_

"_I like it here. _

"_Why? It's a grubby neighbourhood to say it mildly…"_

"_We talked about it sometimes…"_

"_You moving in with him?"_

"_Yeah….look, last night wasn't planned. He didn't know Lucas was my brother and that it was my dad who stuck down Joe. I didn't know either because no one ever tells me anything. Me and Billy got caught up in this thing I just – it's none of their business."_

* * *

The camera went dark before Billy Darley appeared outside, sitting on the hood of the car.

"_How'd it go?" Billy asked with a smirk._

* * *

Then the camera went out of tape after that and the screen went snowy.

Jessica Hume was crying softly. "We almost lost Lucas, and now Brendan is gone too." She sobbed.

"Look, " Wallis said and stood up. "Billy Darley is not a nice guy to most people, but there has to be a reason for people sticking up for him all the time." She sighed. "Brendan obviously cares for him, and visa vi. You might have some trouble getting along with Billy, but he cares so much about Brendan that he didn't blast your heads off, so he sure as hell isn't going to lose him by keeping him locked up."

"But –"

"If it helps – Darley used to play pro hockey for a couple of years before he got shot and he seems to be teaching your son his tricks. Surely you've heard of the Darley-tackle…"

Nick nodded.

"He's not ideal, but make the best out of the situation."

"We will…" Jessica said.

Wallis nodded and picked up her stuff.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

BNCH7

BNCH7

_"He's not ideal, but make the best out of the situation."_

_"We will…" Jessica said._

_Wallis nodded and picked up her stuff._

* * *

A few days later Jessica Hume was driving her silver Audi into downtown Boston. It was a sunny day and there were so many kids out playing and laughing. If there hadn't been adults polishing their weapons, there too, it would have looked like a normal – albeit scruffy – neighbourhood.

She pulled up in front of the apartment complex Wallis had described for her, grabbed some things and locked the car.

"Excuse me? Do you know which flat belongs to Billy Darley?" she asked a girl sitting on the stairs.

The girl was wearing a too short denim skirt and a tank top. Her eyes were kohl rimmed.

"Who's asking?"

"Jessica Hume."

"You the wife of the guy who killed Joey?"

"Uh, yes."

"Then you don't want to see Darley." She said and turned away.

"Just tell me, please."

"Were does the bosses usually live? Top floor, right at the end of the hall. If he's not there, just try one of the others. The entire gang lives there."

"Thank you."

"You won't thank me later." She said and walked off.

* * *

Jessica sighed and stated working her way up the five floors. Most of the floors there grubby, but when she came to the top one it were a little better, but not by much. The walls were blood red and had various black tribal signs on the walls. She recognised some of them. The 'Carpe Diem' painted on the door or the impressive tattoo's of Billy Darley that she had caught a glint of when he took off his jacket and sweater. She spotted Darley's door quickly. It was right at the end of the hall and had tribal patterns painted around the frame of he door.

Loud joyous laughter emitted from the room. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Dog, get the door would you?" sounded a strained voice.

"Yeah."

The door opened to reveal a man with surprisingly small amount of tattoo's. He gaped for a moment before he stepped aside from the door and let her in. She was not quite sure of what to expect, but what she saw was not it.

The gang was there obviously, but it seemed to be the entire gang, girls included were there tonight.

"Uh, hello…" she said hesitantly. They had covered the floor with a white plastic carpet, with was in turn covered with coloured circles. She could not remember what the game was called, but she had played it with Brendan and Lucas many times when they were younger. There was a disc with an arrow on it, and when you spun it, it would stop on a coloured dot, and a note saying for example; yellow, right hand, and someone would have to put their right hand on the yellow dot.

Right now, about ten people were twisted and bended in odd and neck breaking positions on the 'board'. Brendan was bended over in a bridge. She could see the top of the tribal tattoo on his hip.

Oh, well, she thought, at least it wasn't in his face.

"Mum?" Brendan asked in wonder. A second later he slipped and fell. He landed on top of Billy, who got his breath knocked out of him. The expression on his face was so un-Billy that they started laughing so hard they all fell down in a tangled mess. When they all calmed down Billy spoke.

"You're welcome." They all laughed again, even Billy.

Jessica watched as Billy struggled to untangle himself form his friends. "Let go of my pants man, seriously. If you want to see me naked, speak to my owner." He said and yanked his jeans back up the few inches they had been pulled down.

"Mrs. Hume. What do we owe, the…pleasure, I hope." He asked.

Jessica shifted from foot to foot. "I, um, I came with some of Brendan's things. He will need them if he is to stay here…" she trailed off, not knowing what kind of welcome she might expect. She hadn't expected a warm one, but she hoped for a not freezing one.

Billy's face softened momentarily, but only for a second. "Well, then, please do stay for a while. You're most welcome to join us." He turned look at the oven. "Pizza is ready in five." He called out. "Here, let me take that." He said a motioned for the bad.

"No that's okay. Just tell me where –"

"Through the black door. Just leave it by the bed. Leave your jacket in there as well, so someone doesn't spill something on it" He said with a half-smile. Jessica nodded and headed towards the black door.

* * *

It was a fairly big room. It had red painted walls with two closets next to each other. Otherwise there were many odd things strewn around the room. There was an acoustic guitar in the corner and a low book case filled to the brink with all sorts of books. There were pencils and drawings around the place along with various trinkets. There were pictures – photos and drawings. The desk was full of various sketches and different sorts of pens and pencils.

The room was not what she had expected from a man like Darley. She walked to the other side of the room to put the bag down by the closet. The closets both had simple cuts, but had hand cut tribal symbols like on the headboard. The bed itself was beautiful. She hadn't seen anything like it in real life. She wondered where he had gotten it - especially the headboard.

One of the closets was a bit open. Purely out of curiosity he took a peek. There were no clothes in the closet, just knives, different sorts of guns, all in pairs and bullets. Lot's of bullets. With a startled gasp she stumbled back.

Jessica willed herself to calm down. She had known Billy was a Gang Lord and Wallis had said there were rivaling gangs in the area. Even with her dislike of guns, she tried to ration with that it would be down right stupid of him not to have weapons in his home.

She took off her coat and hung it on a hook by the door. That was when she noticed the rumples sheets, the scent of sex in the air and the bottle of lube on the nightstand.

She shook her head and turned her back to the door. She was here to make sure her boy was all right. To make sure he knew he was always welcome, even if he wanted to bring his boyfriend. It didn't matter to them that he was gay – or bi – he'd had girlfriends…it didn't really matter, so why speculate upon it? She needed to know what kind of man her son-in-law - so to speak – was like underneath the guns and leather.

Taking a deep breath she walked out into the living room. Everyone was sat around the living room table, which had been moved to the middle of the floor. It was easy to see who the couples were, as they had mirroring tattoos. The girl who sat with the man with the 'Carpe Diem' tattoo on his neck had a 'Carpe Noctem' around her wrist. She wondered how Brendan's tattoo looked like – and when he had gotten it.

Brendan was sitting in the couch laughing hard, while Billy was sitting on the floor between his legs, resting his head on his thigh, chuckling.

"Ma, come here!" Brendan said between chuckles and patted the vacant spot next to him on the sofa.

* * *

As the day progressed into evening, and evening into night there were many things she noticed. The people in Billy's gang liked feared him, respected him, and they loved him. She realised quickly that these people were not just a gang, they were a family. A closely-knit family.

Some of them drank too much and some of them did drugs. Some of them even cut, but they helped each other cope. What mattered most to her was that Billy was in control of the party in his flat. They listened to him when he told them to "Get your feet off my table you half assed punk!" and when he said "Heco, I don't want no needles, pills or powder in my flat. You want to do that shit, you go to your own place." Giving him the choice of leaving the party for drugs or staying clean with them.

He never gave Brendan anything stronger than spiked coke and kept himself relatively sober. She had a feeling that it was just because she was there, but it assured her of that her boy was in capable hands.

All in all she had a good time and before she knew it, many were asleep and she herself had been so busy chatting with the other girls that she hadn't noticed that her son and Billy had gone to bed. She excused herself to go check on them. It didn't occur to her that they might not be asleep.

The door was not properly closed so she peeked inside the dark room. She gulped as she saw the two bodies on the bed moving together seamlessly in a rhythm as ancient as the tribal patterns on the bed.

They hadn't been able to hear them in the living room because of the music, but standing in the door she could hear the mewls and sighs coming from them, even the small yelps and whimpers of pleasure.

Smiling she closed the door and went back to the girls.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

BNCH8

BNCH8

_They hadn't been able to hear them in the living room because of the music, but standing in the door she could hear the mewls and sighs coming from them, even the small yelps and whimpers of pleasure._

_Smiling she closed the door and went back to the girls._

* * *

Brendan sighed contently in pleasure as Billy moved lazily in him while they came down from their high. Finally he pulled Brendan close to his chest and curled around him, holding him possessively.

Billy fell asleep quickly, after a whispered 'I love you'. Brendan was still awake thinking about his mother of all people.

A few minutes passed before his mother came into the room.

"Ma?"

"Yes love?"

"Thank you."

Jessica smiled and took her coat down from the hook. "You're more than welcome sweetheart." She whispered. "I brought some clothes, your phone, laptop and your school books." she smiled sadly "I really want you to be happy, please tell me you are."

Brendan smiled sleepily. "I am."

"Good. It is all we want. Lucas is coming home from the hospital in a few days. Would you come for dinner? Billy too." She added.

"What about dad?"

"He's okay with it. It will take a while before the two of them start talking on semi-friendly terms, but I have hope. He's willing to try."

"Okay. I'll ask if he want to."

Jessica nodded. "And you come by anytime, you hear me? You might be all grown up and moved out, but you're still my boy."

"I've got a game on Friday…"

"I know. We're all coming." She said and kissed his temple. "Sweet dreams Brendan."

"Thank you Ma." He whispered back. Jessica smiled and closed the door behind her.

As soon as Billy heard the front door closing he tightened his arms around Brendan. "I like your mother. She's a reasonable woman."

"Does that mean you'll come for dinner?"

"I suppose so…"Billy growled and wrapped himself tighter around the boy, sliding deeper. Brendan mewled and arched, but a deep rumbling growl followed by a steady sound even breathing lulled him to sleep.

THE END

Might me an epilogue if you're nice…..do you want one?


End file.
